My Lost Rose
by CrimsonButterfly726
Summary: When he forgets her, can she make him remember? Sora/OC (AU...obviously?)
1. The Beginning of My Nightmare

**Alrighty, so I've posted this and took it down, posted and took it down. But now its going to stay here for good... I think.**

**Ok, so this is an AU obviously. Yes the characters are probably EXTERMELY OOC but that's what an AU is right? Anyway, I hope you like this story.**

**Keep in mind, I wrote this a looooong time ago so the first couple of chapters might be a little bad but just bear with me, it picks up after awhile. I thought about re-writing it, but I'm honestly too lazy and in a complete "Last of Us" muse. So maybe I'll re-write these first few, maybe not. But anyways...**

**I do not own anything of "Kingdom Hearts", I just own Rose and Sapphire.**

* * *

Things always happen for a reason…but why did this have to happen? After everything I've been through, I still can't figure out why he had to be taken away from me. Maybe it was because of how far away we were; in both social class and in just plain distance. Then again, maybe fate doesn't want us to be together. I mean if fate was on our side, or should I say mine, why would they create a girl who could control his memories until she sees fit? But see, I'm not one that believes in fate or destiny or whatever the hell it's called. I make my own destiny. I don't think there is some higher being secretly telling me what I should do and end up getting its way. Besides, I don't think this higher being likes me that much anyway; I don't hear a little voice of reason inside my head other then my own. I refuse to take orders from anything or anyone. My steps echoed as I walked through this castle and all I kept seeing was pure white walls, white pillars, white everything. It was as if I was walking into a world where nothing existed and I was the only one left, looking for life that I knew wasn't around but my mind and body refused to believe such a thing. My eyes felt like they were going to go blind any second. But I kept pushing forward, for the thing I was looking for, or should I say person I was looking for, was in here somewhere. He was the one and only reason for me being in here.

"Why is everything so white, when they wear black? Are they trying to pull an innocent act or something?" I growled under my breath.

I kept walking towards the top floor of the castle, where he would be… He may not remember me at all, but that doesn't mean I'm lost in his mind forever…just forgotten, like I heard him say himself. Rose…that's my name…the name he will probably not remember until he sees me… Call it whatever you want; obsession, love, or just trying to find a friend. Honestly, I have no idea if this is just trying to find a friend or something so much more that I can't even begin to comprehend. I sighed, feeling a small smile forming on my pale face. Suddenly, I felt three pairs of eyes land on me. I didn't feel scared…more like pissed off because this will only a waste more of my time. I turned my body quickly, to see three people wearing black cloaks. I quickly jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, you're sure a feisty one."

"What do say we just kill her right here and now?"

"You really think you can just get rid of me so easily?" I called out.

They all laughed and two of them removed their hoods. One had fiery red hair that spiked up every which way, while the other had short blond hair with one earring on his right. They didn't look much like fighters but I never underestimate anyone who stands in my way. Both of them smirked as they got their weapons out; the red one with what looked like two rings and the other, with a deck of cards. I sighed; I know I said I never underestimate my opponent but they looked so ridiculous I didn't know if I _could _take them so seriously. I lowered my fists and looked up.

"Look, I don't have time to play with you guys; I need to find someone very important to me."

"Why are even bothering with that? Sora won't remember you once our girl clears you from his mind." The red one calmly replied.

"He'll remember me!" I yelled back, feeling my heart sink.

"Did you forget about what she does? She can do whatever with his memories until she sees fit." The other replied back.

"Maybe so, that doesn't mean I'm lost…just forgotten."

They both laughed again before charging at me. I jumped back dodging every fire and card attack they threw at me. As soon as I got far enough away from them, I pulled out my only weapon, which was a small dagger. I went after them, cutting them as much as could. While all this was going on, I noticed from the corner of my eye, the other person that was with them. He didn't seem to move an inch at all since they appeared. I shook my head and continued to fight off the other two. They kept moving so fast that if I did one misstep, it would all be over for me.

"Why are you so determined to kill me?! I haven't even done anything to you guys! I'm just trying to find a friend!" I cried.

I felt my body getting weaker a lot faster than I expected. Finally, the red one tripped me to the ground, with the sharp end of his weapon in my face. Everything went silent except for the echoes of my footsteps and our synchronized panting. He smirked and pulled his weapon up, ready for the kill. I closed my eyes tightly, ready for impact. I always wondered what my last thoughts would be if I were ever to die…would I be thinking about my whole life, like everyone says? Or would I be thinking of something really dumb, like food or something. But the thing I thought wasn't any of those things…it was Sora…he was the only person that filled my mind. I smiled suddenly…maybe he won't remember me…but I'm not forgotten…

"Axel!" a deep voice called, making the man named Axel stops his murder attempt.

I looked up to see another man in a black cloak with long silver hair and judging by the way Axel had responded to his call, he must be the leader. He looked at me and I turned away quickly, for his stare was dark and cold.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"She was trying to find Sora and possibly take him back with her." He replied.

"Is that so?" he put his eyes back on me, "What is your name young lady?"

"My name is Rose…Rose Valentine." I stated firmly as I stood back up.

He nodded his head slowly, as if it was a very complicated name to remember. I looked back to the one who still had his hood up. I tilted my head slightly, hoping that it would give me some way to see his face. He seemed to notice my curiosity for I could see a smile form on his face. I looked back up to the other three people who were conversing quietly to themselves. I relaxed a bit as he came towards me. When I noticed he was coming a bit too close I took a step back. He took off his hood and my eyes shot open. It couldn't be him right? There was just no way. Why would he be hanging around a group like this? Sapphire wouldn't let him do something like this unless he had a damned good reason to. He smiled and put one finger to his lips, signaling to stay quiet. I nodded quickly, still shocked.

"Well, I guess we can't exactly kill you and I'm feeling kind of generous so, if you leave right now we won't kill you, deal?"

I wanted to protest, yell at the top of my lungs that I wasn't leaving until I saw him… But I stayed quiet as ever and made one swift nod with my head. The leader smiled and left, along with Axel and the blond one. When they were gone I sighed and fell to the floor suddenly. He tried to help me up but I slapped him straight across the face. He backed towards the wall and gave me an evil look.

"What the hell was that for?!" he cried.

"Oh don't give me that crap Roxas, what the hell are you doing hanging around with Organization XIII which, need I remind you, is the WORST gang you can get involved with?!" I yelled back.

"Look I know you're upset-"

"No, upset doesn't even BEGIN to cover it. What the hell are you thinking?! You know Sapphire is going to throw a fit when she finds out!"

Sapphire is my best friend that we consider each other sisters and is also Roxas's girlfriend of about ten months and are still going strong. Besides that, Roxas was also Sora's twin brother (he was the older one by like five minutes…but that's not the point.) Since they didn't come from a very rich family both my family and Sapphire's hated the fact that we hung out with them and the fact that Sapphire was in love with Roxas…if my family found out about me… Anyway, as for the Organization XIII, they are the most famous gang that the world has ever seen. They used to be just a small town gang in Twilight Town, but they soon multiplied and now, they are all over the world. We try to steer clear of those people back at Destiny Islands, but I never thought Roxas was in it, of all people.

"I know she'll throw a fit…but when I heard that they had captured Sora in order to use his power to take over this damn world, I had to join. I just wanted to make sure he was alright so that way if something went wrong I could easily get him out of here."

"So you're saying they're treating him with the upmost care!?" I yelled again.

"Surprisingly, yes they are. I want to make sure that he's in the best shape before they test him out."

"You make him sound like a test subject…what did you tell Sapphire? I know you lied to her." I tried to get on some other subject other than Sora…

"I told her that I was going to visit my grandparents in Twilight Town for a while…you're not going to tell her are you?"

"No I'm not…But that doesn't mean you shouldn't. You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know and I will, after I come home with Sora…which won't be for another year…"

"YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO BE HOME FOR A YEAR?!" I felt my heart sink deeper and deeper into sadness.

"That's when she's going to be done with Sora… I know it's going to be hard for you…but you really need to leave and forget about him Rose; He's never going to remember you, Namine is going to make sure of it."

I didn't even hear the rest of what he was saying…my ears starting blocking out all sound after hearing he won't ever remember me. I know I kept on saying that I might be lost be never forgotten…but maybe this girl really knows how to completely erase me from his memories… I looked down to the white floor trying to keep the tears from falling…maybe I was stupid for even thinking such a thing. I felt Roxas put his arms around me, trying to give a comforting hug, but it didn't help me at all. I wanted Sora's arms around me…I want to see him and let things go back to the way they were supposed to be… He then let go and helped me to my feet and practically carried me out of the castle…suddenly nothing mattered to me anymore. Why would anything matter? What's the point when the one person you love won't even remember you whenever he saw you again? When we finally made it outside, he let me walk on my own. It was pitch black, most likely midnight. The stars shined brightly along with the full moon, causing the only light for me to see. I looked back to Roxas, who smiled sadly and gave me one last hug.

"Please be careful on the way home." He managed to say…I think he was trying to hold back his own tears.

I nodded and ran off quickly into the darkness, with tears finally falling down my face, making my vision very blurry as if everything was all a dream. At that moment, I wanted all of this to be a dream. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was…not like this; having Roxas in a gang and not have Sora about to become some secret weapon… Damn it…damn it all to hell. I stopped running and chuckled to myself. Why bother damning everything to hell, when I'm already in hell itself.

"Maybe it's just how it has to be huh? Well fine…I'll be in this hell…"

With that being said, I took off running once more and didn't stop until I got to my hometown…where Sapphire, Roxas, Sora, and I all grew up. Sure there was Riku and Kairi…but they didn't hang around with us. They were more of Sora's friends. I started walking along the dirt trail until I finally came to my house. I snuck in through the window to my room, so I wouldn't wake my parents. I walked to my bed and fell face first into the dark purple pillow. I didn't bother to change or take off my shoes… I just laid there crying my eyes out… And all I thought about was Sora…

"Please come back…" I sobbed.

I couldn't help myself…I was head over heels for him… No one knew about the way felt except for Sapphire and Roxas. I kept on crying until I fell into a deep sleep and all I dreamt about was him… And how it was going to be without him for a year…and to make things worse it was going to be my senior year of high school. How was going to survive without him and his dorky way of cheering me up? I wanted for him and Roxas to come back…

And so began…my nightmare


	2. The Good Ol' Days

**This chapter is more of a flashback chapter than an actual one, so don't be utterly confused by it. Even thought I'm sure y'all are smart enough to get that so...**

**I own nothing. Just Rose and Sapphire.**

* * *

The year was already at a slow and agonizing start, with summer being the longest of it all. Sure, Sapphire and I went to many parties and stayed up until six in the morning, and basically had the summer every teenager dreams of. And yet, we weren't happy one bit, for our minds kept wondering over to Roxas and Sora. Were they alright and how things were going? Our parents seemed quit fine with the fact that we weren't seeing them anymore, but that was only because of their social class. Sapphire and I were both born into high class families, Valentine and Compton. We were so oblivious to everything around us, but maybe that was because we were very young and kids really don't notice the seriousness of real world situations. We moved to the islands when we were about five years old and it was a big change of scenery for us. No longer did we see elegant houses and fancy cars and whatnot. We moved to where the houses were plain and ordinary and there weren't many cars. It was something that our parents hated…and we loved. The only reason we moved here was because both of our parents had owed money to another family in our pervious neighborhood. I can still remember the way our parents had looked at the place; it was like they were living on nothing but dirt. They kept on complaining on how nothing seemed to be in some order, and all Sapphire and I did was laugh behind closed doors.

It wasn't until we decided to check out the island in the middle ocean it seemed, that our lives really began to turn into what they were now. It was pure sunny day, like all the days were here in this town. Our parents were out trying to find some new friends so that left Sapphire and I with nothing to do but look out towards the ocean. We had the radio turned up to some rock station, but there was really nothing good to listen to, but we kept it on just so that way it wasn't pure silence. Both of us were sitting on the porch, letting the sun hit our feet. Sapphire let out annoyed sigh and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up as well.

"You know very well what's wrong; There's NOTHING to do!" she yelled to the sky with her small fist in the air.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I giggled.

"I want to go on an adventure that would make my parents flip." She smiled while pulling up dark red curly hair into a messy ponytail.

It was funny to me how she looked. Sapphire was the kind of girl who no matter what you did to her; she would always stay completely beautiful. She had pale skin, kind of like me but hers looked like the color of a soft pink rose. Her hair was dark red and curly at the ends that reached to her shoulders, which clashed with her bright emerald green eyes. She was an average girl, like many others at this age, but the way she carried herself, seemed so graceful, but maybe it comes from everything she learned from her nanny. Sapphire really didn't spend much time with her mother, for she was always off doing some pointless thing…maybe that's why she's so quiet. Well, she was until she met me.

I'm nothing like Sapphire at all. Sometimes I'm even jealous of her beauty. I'm the same height as her and that is the only thing we have in common when it came to looks. I had long midnight black hair that reached to my waist and had the most odd pair eyes; the left a deep green and the right a deep ocean blue. Sapphire has always said they were unique and beautiful, but I disagree. I had slightly tanned skin and unlike the gracefulness of Sapphire, I'm a downright klutz.

"What could you do that wouldn't make them flip already?"

"I'm not talking about their little hissy fits; I'm talking about getting them so mad that their faces might pop." She replied laughing from the image in her head.

"Well…what could be so bad; I mean the worst thing you can do is…" my voice trailed off as I thought of the perfect plan.

She looked at me curiously. I looked at her with an evil smile on my face. Getting up as quickly as I could I ran into my house and pulled out the key to the shed. From there I ran to the backyard and flew open the doors. Sapphire followed me with her mind still in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We are going to that island that's in the middle of the ocean." I stated calmly.

"Are you serious?!" She cried.

"Well you wanted to do something to piss off your parent's right? Then this is perfect thing. Besides, it gives us something to do for the day." I pulled out the small rowboat and looked at her, "so do you want to do this or not?"

"Alright, why not?" she smiled.

With that being said, we pulled the boat over to the dock and began paddling our way there. Sapphire kept looking around like five year old in a toy store. I couldn't help but laugh. When we finally pulled to the shore we jumped out of the boat and looked around. The island was beautiful, with its clear water and white sand. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. It was something I thought never existed…a place where it didn't matter where you came from…just a place where everything was in harmony. Sapphire walked beside me and smiled. She was thinking the same thing. We began walking towards the island to see there was one small little house most likely to cool off if the sun was too hot or something. There were many platforms built among the trees. There was also a small waterfall with a small opening to its left side. My eyes opened with excitement; this had to be unreal, a dream or something…

"This place is so beautiful; do you think people still come around here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Look out!" A voice hollered.

Both of us turned to see a ball and a wooden sword flying straight toward us. We fell to the ground quickly as the ball bounced off the wall and rolled in front of us, while the sword shattered into small little toothpicks. We heard a few people gasp and one other growl under his breath. I got up first and then helped up Sapphire.

"I think that answers your question." I smiled nervously.

I picked up the ball and waited for someone to appear. It turned out it was four people, all boys. One had silver hair and aqua eyes, another with his hair spiked up in some weird fashion. The other two was what caught both our eyes… it was because of these two, we found out about love and our lives had changed forever. They looked exactly the same and so completely different at the same time. One had blond hair and deep blue eyes, with pale skin but was a little built for his age. I giggled under my breath when I saw how Sapphire's face changed in an instant from her normal pink to a rose red color. But it wasn't him I blushed for on the other hand…it was the other walking next to him. He had chocolate brown hair that spiked up every which way, but it seemed really unique to me. He also had deep blue eyes, but unlike his friends, I felt drawn to his eyes…there was something about them that seemed so different…it was nice. He was also built up the same way as his friend with tanned skin. I quickly took in a breath so the blush would go away somewhat.

"Hey, I'm sorry about almost hitting you with the ball, ya?" The one with orange hair spoke up, with a hand behind his head.

"It's no trouble, right Sapphire?" I replied, but Sapphire only nodded for she was still looking at the blond boy.

"What am I going to do Roxas?!" The brunette boy sighed, looking over his destroyed sword.

"You guys aren't from around here; you're the two new girls who moved here recently right?"

We hesitated to answer. They knew about us moving, but does that also mean they knew who we were? Did they know we both came from very rich families? Were they kind of people who, once they found out about a person, would end up treating them like dirt? We both looked at each other and decided to take the risk.

"Yes we are; I'm Sapphire Compton and this is Rose Valentine." Sapphire smiled.

All four boys looked at us for a moment. We held our breath as we were waiting for their reaction. After what seemed like forever they laughed and we looked at each confused,

"Well, it's not every day we get two really pretty girls moving here; last time we got those two idiots." The silver haired one pointed to the two that my friend and I were captivated by.

"I'm Riku," he continued, "That's Wakka, and those two are Sora and Roxas." He finished pointing them out one by one.

Sora and Roxas got up greet us, while Wakka and Riku dashed off back to where they were previously. It was an awkward silence between the four us. Sapphire and I looked down to the ground, trying to come up with something to say, while they did the same. Finally, the one named Roxas looked at us and sighed, making us look up to him.

"Do you talk, or are you guys naturally mute?"

"No, we're just shy people sometimes is all." I replied; Sapphire was still too nervous to speak it seems.

"Well, you guys wanna come with us? We're just hanging out and all and I don't think you guys wanna stay here by yourselves right?" He continued.

We both followed the two boys into our own personal dream. We learned how to fight with guys and things that our parents never even dreamed of showing us. During all that time, we became very close with Sora, Roxas, and Riku. We hung out all the time and for once, Sapphire and I felt like we were actually kids, instead of the daughters of some rich family. The best part of all of this was, they never found out. In fact, they never knew about it. We did everything by sneaking around. We either left in the early morning, or in the dead of night. Soon, Riku wasn't even part of our little group; it was just Sora, Roxas, Sapphire and me. It was something everyone noticed; the two rich girls and the two middle-class boys, as we heard around the town. We found it funny how none of this got to our parents, for they were all about gossip.

When school started, it was another thing we never experienced. We were always taught privately and now, we were going where all the other kids go. But it wasn't easy. I mean the academics were a piece of cake…it was the stupid kid rumors. There were so many of them about us going around, that it made me cry many times. Luckily, Sora was always there for me…that was the thing about him; He never wants to see anyone sad, especially me. It seems like he tries a lot harder when it comes to me. Yes, I did like him a lot for a while, but it wasn't until one day, when it was pouring rain. Sapphire and Roxas had left to go to his house to play video games, while I had to stay after school to catch up on a few things. When I finally left, I was originally going to go to Sora and Roxas's house to pick up Sapphire.

As I walking towards the house, I kept seeing these people around the corners. They started following me as I past every corner. They looked to be about sixteen or so, and at this point I was seven years old. When I finally saw five of them, I began to walk at a quicker pace. One of tripped me and they quickly circled around me. I looked up to see them all wearing black hoodies, with the hood covering each of their faces.

"What do you guys want with me?" I asked as I got up.

"Nothing really, you were just in the neighborhood at the wrong time is all little one." One of them sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They each pulled out some kind of knife. Scared for my life, I tried to push my way out of their impossibly tight circle. One of them pushed me back into the center. They soon began to stab me wherever there was fresh skin. I screamed for help and all they did was laugh like they didn't hear a thing. The rain was pouring hard making the injuries sting a lot more than they were supposed to. I felt myself become very dizzy from all the blood and pain. I thought I was going to die here, and the only reason was because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Suddenly I heard my name being called and rushing footsteps. The five boys stopped to look at who was trying to be my hero. I couldn't see or hear very much of what was going on, except for yelling. Suddenly, another body landed next to me…He was bleeding from everywhere. I looked closer to see that he had deep blue eyes…

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so…but what are you doing here? I thought you were home…"

"I was but you were taking too long and I became worried about you."

"Sora, you got hurt because of me…you should've stayed home…" I felt happy and terrible on the inside.

"This is nothing; besides, you're alright and that all the matters right now ok?"

I nodded slowly, feeling whatever heat I had left in my small body, go to my face. It was something I've always wanted to hear, but it only seemed like a dream to me. He scooted closer to me and put one arm over me, trying to keep me warm. He stared at me directly in the eye the whole time. I soon felt like nothing was wrong with me…nothing ever was. But then I heard the laughter of the boys, were still hovering over us.

"Well, isn't that the sweetest thing? I almost feel bad about hurting them." One laughed as the others joined in.

"What the hell is going on here?" a new voice entered the scene.

"Oh damn, it's Cloud…" I heard one whisper.

They ran off as quickly as they could, leaving Sora and I on the ground. The new person who hovering over us smiled a sad smile; he had a combination of blue and green eyes and blond spiky hair that also went everywhere. (What was it with all the boys wanting their hair to spike up everywhere to make it look gravity-defying?) He picked us up carefully and started walking out of the rain. I looked up again to see him staring straight ahead.

"Thank you…for helping us." I managed to choke out.

He didn't say anything but grunted to show he heard me. I turned my eyes over to Sora, who looked like he passed out the minute he knew he was safe. I smiled at him and leaned against the guy's chest, soon passed out as well.

That's when I realized that I was possibly falling in love with my best friend. It was something I expected but I didn't think would actually come true. But he was always there smiling at me and making sure I had the world at times. As the years went by he grew to be the person everyone knows and loves; the dorky, blind, happy and kind one. He grew to be that person you would go to whenever you felt sad or alone…and I grew attached, way too attached. I would've told him how I felt don't get me wrong…it was just…two things. One: He was like my best friend and I never wanted to mess that up, for I would rather have him in my life than not at all. Two: His girlfriend. She had moved here two years after Sapphire and me. She had red hair as well, but not as beautiful as Sapphire's. She was kind of short and skinny…and Sora fell for her like that. My world shattered when he told that he asked Kairi out and she said yes. But I smiled and told him I was happy, which I was…but at the same time I wanted him all to myself… Once we hit middle school Kairi wasn't the nicest person to me…in fact she plain hated my guts for hanging around Sora. She would give me death glares and start to kiss him or even cling onto him right in front of me. All of it made me sick to my stomach… but Sora was practically head over heels for her so I had to be happy.

And now I was going to have to face her again… this time without Sora. I can't even imagine all the crap she was going to pull on me this year… but whatever it is… I'll be ready for it.


	3. Back to Reality

I hate my alarm clock like a fat kid hates a diet. It would've been nice to have that alarm clock the beeps like a madman until you shut it off or break it even. But no, I had to get Sapphire as my alarm clock and she much worse. She'll jump on my bed and make all this noise; the worst part is that there is no snooze button. That's how I woke up for the first day of senior year of high school. I was still sleeping soundly, dreaming of Sora and how I wanted him to come home already along with Roxas. Then I felt another body mass jump on my fluffy bed what seemed like a million times. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to push her off, but she was just as stubborn as me.

"Leave me alone." I muffled through the bed sheets.

"I wish I could but you need to get up; it's the first day of school, remember?"

"Oh, I remember alright…"

"Well then, come on and get your lazy ass out of bed." She continued while pulling all the nice and warm covers off of me.

I growled at her as I finally sat up. She was already dressed, but her hair was still looking like bed head. I chuckled and threw myself onto the floor. I hated school…but mostly it was because of that damn uniform they made us wear. I mean a white blouse with a blue plaid skirt? I never liked wearing bright colors, unlike my sister Sapphire here. Why must the girl's of my generation show off unnecessary skin… an image of Kairi popped into my head and I couldn't help but laugh to my empty room.

"Alright Rose, hurry up and get dressed; I'll meet you downstairs ok?"

With that, she got up and gracefully left my room. I rolled my eyes and picked myself up to get ready for this horrible first day. After taking about a good thirty minutes, I ran downstairs and sat down next to Sapphire; my expression was the same as always when I was at school: annoyed. Sapphire sighed, got up and helped pull my hair back in a blue ribbon. I sighed and looked up to the ceiling, which held a gold chandelier.

"Don't worry, I miss them just as much as you do, but cheer up, they're going to come back sooner than you think." She tried reassuring me.

"I know but…"

"They'll be home soon, and then, things will go back to the way were, you'll see." She turned me around and smiled.

I gave her a fake smile back. I loved how she was so positive with everything. No matter how dark everything may seem, she always finds some light to keep her smiling. But if only she knew the truth; I would've told her myself, but I could never bring myself to do it. Why bring her down? So I just act like nothing was wrong and pretended that they were off visiting an old family relative. After she finished putting my very long hair in a pretty ponytail, and I did the same for her. After, we sat down to eat our breakfast and just in time for our parents to show up and join us. They already dressed in their best clothes and ready to start their first day of work. Both of our fathers were bankers, while our mothers worked with fashion. Typical jobs for rich parents I suppose.

"Are you girls ready for you first day?" My mother asked the both of us.

"I guess…" I mumbled looking down at the polished table.

"You know we still could put you in a private school…"

"Mother, the place is already turning into a public school; why bother moving us?"

"Well, there are those boys…" her voice trailed off.

"Please do not start with that crap this morning." My hand balled up into a tight fist.

Sapphire looked at me and then to her untouched eggs. She never spoke her mind, especially when it came on this subject, and to me, that was her one and only flaw. I could feel my mother's cold eyes on me, filled with horror from my language. I looked back up at her with a glare.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked breathlessly, like I had committed a murder.

"I have to get to school; Come on Sapphire." I replied bitterly and pushed harshly away from the table.

I could tell that Sapphire was becoming very uneasy from the whole conversation for she pushed away from the table very quickly and was following right behind me. But it seemed like my mother was not done scolding me for what I had just said or for being with Sora and Roxas for so long…Sora… even just thinking of his name now caused my heart to sting. I closed my eyes tight and tried to escape from this damned place, but my mother took a strong hold of my arm.

"Don't walk away from me when I am speaking to you!"

"I'm going to be late for school."

"I don't care if you're three hours late from school! You are going to apologize to me right now."

I didn't respond, for I had no reason to. Why should I say sorry for something like this? All I was doing was telling her to cut the crap and let me leave to school at least somewhat happy, instead of going looking like I was about to die inside. The longer the silence went on, the tighter my mother's hand felt around my wrist. Sapphire was looking at both my mother and I, scared of what to do.

"You used to be so proper…I knew it was a bad idea for you to go to that public school…" she sneered.

"At least I have some right to stand up for myself, instead of being a coward!"

There was a loud slap that echoed throughout the dining room. Sapphire was now by my side, glaring at my mother. I put a hand towards my face, feeling it to be very warm from the impact. I could hear my mother's heavy breathing, trying to regain her composer. It made me sick on how she tried being so proper. I looked at her and shook my head. There were no words I could say to her. Sapphire helped up from the cold polished floor… I didn't even know I had fallen. From there, I got my bag and slammed the door behind me.

The sun was still coming up the horizon, making everything a peaceful red color. I could care less however. I rubbed my sore cheek looking down at the dirt ground. The walk was quiet and tense. Sapphire's eyes kept wondering from me to the sky. I knew she was worried about me. The relationship between my mother and I wasn't one that I liked to talk about. After walking in silence for so long, Sapphire finally spoke.

"Maybe your mother wouldn't be so mean if you told her more things that go on in your life."

"Are you kidding me? If I told her about the things I feel for she would disown me on the spot! And you're one to talk about my parents. I mean, you're no better than me."

Sapphire quickly looked down at the ground and didn't say anything more. I shook my head, trying to stop my tears again. It's like my eyes were broken or something, for I haven't been able to stop crying since I returned home from the night… I stopped in my tracks and looked overhead to the school and then behind to where the island was. Sapphire pulled me to school, already knowing my plans of skipping. But what was the point in even going? If he wasn't there, why even bother? She stopped suddenly, making me bump into her. When I looked up at her, she had a very concerned look. I turned away, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I know, it hurts me too, but they'll be back soon… But what's going on with you? You act as if they're in some type of danger… What are you not telling me?"

I don't have the heart to tell her. What was I supposed to say? If I told her the truth, she would surely go crazy and never speak to me again… I didn't want her to carry this burden with me. This was something I could only know… If she knew… Who knows what she would do. No… this was the one and only thing that we cannot share. I want her to keep going on being happy and full of life; being sad and upset was my job anyway. When I didn't answer, she just sighed and continued onward. My legs seemed to do the walking for me while my mind was still in the distance. I sighed and looked up to see her still walking ahead of me.

"I just miss them a lot and you know how they are, well Sora anyway. I'm just worried that he'd fallen and hurt himself already." I lied through my teeth.

She turned to me and gave "that" look. The look when she tried to see through my words and see if there is any truth behind them. I looked at her in the eye to help back up my lies; I have done this so many times with my mother and many other types of authority that it didn't seem to be that big of a problem to do, but I never did it to Sapphire… unless I had to. She stared at me for a little longer before giving me a smile and grabbing me into a tight hug. I kept smiling but at the same time I was punching myself in the gut on the inside. As we walked, more people started to appear and everything was acting like nothing was ever wrong or going on. Sapphire laughed with Selphie while the boys were joking around and trying to act the alpha male. I was the only one lost in my thoughts that everything outside my body seemed like a dream. When we reached the school, the bell had already ringed and everyone started going at a quick pace to class. Sapphire had said her goodbyes and left me to fend for myself.

"Ohhh hey Rose!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

"And so the nightmare begins." I growled, and turned with a smiling face to Kairi, who was running at her fastest pace to catch up to me.

"Thanks for waiting;" she said while getting a paper out of her pocket and looking it over, "Hey it looks like we have the same class." She smiled again.

Something was up with her. Last time I checked, she wanted to put six feet under and now she acts like she wants to make friendship bracelets. I smiled back a little as my feet turned to walk into the class, with Kairi following behind me, going on and on about how her summer was such a bore, considering that her dear old boyfriend was gone with the wind. But since when has that stopped her from having any fun? I know what kind of girl she is and just because her "one and only love" has disappeared, it doesn't stop her from lifting her skirt to every guy that shows slight interest. When we reached our seats, she plopped down right next to me, still with that smile on her face. I couldn't take it anymore for some odd reason. Maybe it comes from the fact that I know all of this is act to get something out of me or to rub something in my face like she always does. I didn't have time to confront her, for the teacher had already started class and I would like to stay out of the office for the first day at least. My eyes kept wondering back to her, trying to figure out what was with the whole nice act. The whole day went on like that. Every time the bell would ring she would be waiting for me or catching up to me. Sapphire found this very strange as well, for she also knew what kind of person Kairi was to me. She gave me a look a few times but all I could do was shrug and we just kept on walking, tuning out Kairi whenever she opened her mouth. When she finally kept quiet for more than two minutes I finally looked at her.

"Hey is something wrong?"

"Nothing just wondering if…" her voice trailed off as she pulled out phone to look through its contents. She sighed when the thing she was looking for didn't seem to appear.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

She put away and smiled at me, but this time there was a hint of a smirk behind those pretty little teeth.

"I was just hoping Sora called me or something. He's been talking to me constantly since he got a phone; he's been calling everyone to see what they're up to."

My heart felt like it had stopped beating. She had to be lying. I mean, I went to the castle myself, and talked to Roxas myself, and he told me exactly what was going on. I heard and saw everything straight from the source. There was no way that he could talk to her, or anybody outside of the damned place. I could feel my head going in circles with questions I wanted to ask her; where was he? How was he doing? Has he said anything about coming home sooner? My hand slowly went over my heart as if that would shock it back to pulsing blood throughout my body. My eyes moved to her, and her face had completely changed back to her normal glares and smirks.

"Has he… just called you?" My voice managed to say.

"Yes, I know everything that's going on with him. Don't tell me that he hasn't made any contact with you." She made a theatrical gasp.

My mind quickly snapped back into my own world. I knew where Sora was not her; she was probably just trying to bring whatever happiness I have left down. I just shook my head and made a small laugh. She looked at me strangely like I was broken or something. My eyes didn't look hurt which must've surprised her, for she took a small step back, trying to think of something to counter with before the words even came out of my mouth.

"It's funny that you should say that because no one else has said anything about Sora or Roxas, even Sapphire which, need I remind you, is Roxas's girlfriend so I would he'd do the same in calling her as well don't you think?" I smirked.

"I'm not surprised you don't believe me. You've always been the one to stay in denial until the ugly truth comes out and rips out your heart." She sighed.

"What ugly truth? There's nothing truthful about your claim of Sora or anything. If you are telling me the truth then show some damn proof, and I don't mean messages; I want to hear his voice."

My insides were laughing. I knew more about him then she ever did. She never knew anything about him. She merely uses him to make some kind of statement to everyone on the school grounds. She shrugged and pulled out her phone with ease, without any hesitation or fear. That's something I didn't expect, I thought to myself. She handed to me with her voicemail number already punched in. Suddenly, my heart felt like it sank into my stomach and a lump started forming in my throat. I pressed the call button and time just seemed to stop when her messages began to play through.

"_Hey Kairi, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I finally was able to get a phone and call some people; Of course you would the first one I'd call. I also wanted to tell you that I might be coming back into town soon…"_

Other messages said similar things along those lines; about much he misses her and everyone else and how she should keep it secret to everyone that he was going to be coming back. Hearing his voice was like music that was never loud enough to hear or long enough to enjoy its sweet sound. But I thought he was locked away… I thought that he was going to be in that place for a whole year and I now I find out that he might be coming in a matter of weeks? But there's just no way, Roxas told me so… She had to be lying. But it was the exact tone of his; it had the same warmth the same caring sound, everything. How was she able to pull something like that off unless…

I didn't say a word, for my voice felt like it dried up completely. Everything felt like it was falling apart. My mind and my heart were having an all out war. My head was yelling to believe Kairi because she would the first one Sora would call, but my heart was screaming that she was lying about everything. But what could I believe? What if she really was saying the truth and she was just waiting for the right time to rub it in my face? That wouldn't surprise me. She looked up at the ceiling suddenly and smiled her usual smile and waved. Her words were inaudible as she turned and skipped away. I stared and at the back of her head until it was nothing more than a small annoying red dot. Everything seemed to get dead quiet as the minutes seemed to pass by. It wasn't until Pence, one of Roxas's close friends, came to my aid, trying to snap me out of my mind. Everything he tried to do, I didn't hear or feel. It was if I was standing outside my body watching myself. He pushed me hard, making fall into the lockers. I looked up at him with slight anger.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. It was like you weren't even conscious."

"It's alright."

"I saw Kairi hanging out with you all day today. I guess she finally got under your skin?" he chuckled.

"Something like that… It's just… Have you heard anything from Sora or Roxas?" I asked suddenly; this was my only chance to know the truth before I went insane… Wow. Sora might actually drive me into another type of insanity. And all of this was just because of what Kairi was saying? I think I love him a little too much.

"Um not really, I haven't heard a thing since Roxas had said they were going to see some family up in Twilight Town. If that's what Kairi is telling you, brush it off your shoulder. Besides, even if she has some proof, it's probably just some friend sending her all that stuff. Don't worry Rose; you'll see Sora sooner than you think." He smiled.

"Thank you Pence."

He was right. Out of all the people I should even consider about thinking she knows anything besides rumors, was Kairi. What was I getting all worked up for? He was still going to remember me no matter how hard those damned Organization people try and erase me from his memories. I was being ridiculous and over thinking everything once again. Everything will work out for the better and soon, it will all be back to the way it was. With saying my thanks and goodbyes to Pence, I now went to my next class, which I was super late for. I now know why Kairi left so quickly back there. And here I thought it was just her way of showing some victory over me. Everything about the remainder of the day was just the same old same old, minus my favorite person in the world. As I looked up into the setting sky as we walked home from school, all I could and think about was him. My heart started pounding very fast with every step I took. Sapphire always seemed to notice of everything going on with me and she couldn't help but giggle to herself. I looked over to her and just smiled as well.

"Someone seems to be in a better mood since this morning."

"Well after Kairi let me be, I was able to think straight again."

"I ran into Pence earlier today… He told me about the encounter he had with you today."

My smile disappeared as I looked toward the distant island, where everything seemed to make sense there. Sapphire had had enough with my moping, for she dropped her stuff and pulled me back in front of her. I admit I am acting down a little bit, but wouldn't you be the same if you're one and only love was ripped away from and you were powerless to do anything about it? I tried turning my head away, but one of her hands came below her chin and forced me to look at her face.

"What is going on with you? Ever since we had word about Sora and Roxas being gone you've been acting like something horrible is going on with them. You're taking this a lot harder than me and, unlike you who keeps her feeling bottled up inside like a scared dog, I actually have one of them as my boyfriend so you better spit out. What you know about them, because I can tell whenever you're hiding something from me."

Her words struck me to the core, making my heart pound against my chest. Why was she so determined to share this burden with me? I understand everything that she says, but she doesn't need to know this. Yet why can't she see through my actions and eyes that this is something I don't want her to carry with me? Why must she push the subject? I moved my eyes to the ground and didn't answer her. She wasn't giving up that easily for never let me go, and her hand started to squeeze my shoulders. I couldn't tell her, if that means that she has to stop talking to me for awhile then so be it. I took in a small breath of air, ready for the consequence that I was about to be given.

"I'm sorry Sapphire but I really can't tell you; it's something I must carry on my own and something that I know will break your heart especially considering the fact that will be awhile before the right person decides to tell you… If that's not the answer you're looking for then I'm sorry but I just can't tell you."

With that being said, I pulled away from her and started walking ahead of her. I was tired of looking at her face and her interrogation. I half expected her to come behind me and try again or at least trying hitting me with a rock or something. But she just followed behind me quietly. With Sora being gone I'm not exactly myself. It's like a part of me resides with him and without him by my side day after day, I'm just an incomplete person walking the world, trying to find her other half. She sighed as her eyes stared at the back of my head. She was right on some levels, but did she really have to say it so mean? When we reached our street, Sapphire ran ahead of me and as I looked over to her running figure, I saw tears falling into the wind.

"They better get home soon… All in one piece too." I thought to myself as I looked up to the clouds.

This year was going to be tough but I just needed to stand up and let things be the way they are. What could I do at this point? No matter what I'm powerless to stop whatever they're doing to him and at least Roxas is there making sure everything goes smoothly. I'll just smile for him… and hopefully that will be enough to keep me going.

The following months of school began to slowly turn into routine. Every day became the same old thing. Wake up, take crap from my mother, and get to school to take crap from Kairi, walk home and then the cycle repeats. After a while, school had gotten better since I just let my worries of Sora go into the depths of my mind. It was very difficult but I was eventually back to my normal self… or at least what was left of me. Sapphire must've noticed my brave smiles for whenever she looked at me I could tell that her looks were concerned and sympathetic. But nothing was going to make me open that door for as long as he was away from me. Only then will my smiles be real. It took all of my strength to keep myself busy. It was the first time that my grades were solid A's and B's. My parents never took notice to them as always, but the grades weren't for them, they were him; to show him that when he returns that I was doing alright with him gone. Everything was going fine and dandy and I thought life was going to have to be like this for awhile and I was starting to be content with the fact that he might not ever come back, that he might not even remember me when he comes back; Yeah I was starting to let my love for someone that I knew I was never going to have, slip even more into the door that I had intended to lock up and throw away the key. But fate just loves to throw curve balls at me. I mean, really it must be true because first it takes the one person I loved with my whole heart away from me. The next, I'm sitting in my seat, waiting for the cycle to take its course, when suddenly the door opened and the one who had my heart had returned…


	4. The Truth Comes Out

How can this be? I was still in the same grade and it still said the same year as it always had been for the past few months. So why was he back so soon? Did they finish early? Did something bad happen? What was going on here? My mind was going in circles along with everyone else's; all except for Kairi, who looked behind her to give me the biggest smirk she's given me this year. She got up from her seat and smiled big before embracing Sora in a tight hug. He gave a small chuckle and looked at everyone with his classic smile. I could feel my heart pounding hard as the door that held every ounce of love I had for him, pour out like a never ending waterfall. One by one, friends and old familiar faces came to greet him, hoping that he was alright from the trip home. I couldn't move my legs; they felt like jello. I was hoping that he would see me from the corner of his eye. I was hoping that he was asking someone about me or that he would eventually break from the crowd. His eyes turned to me, but he made no change in his face; it was like he was staring at some stranger. I looked behind me to find no one there. I looked to my left and to my right and no one was there. He was staring at me. He was giving the look he usually gives to people he doesn't know. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe there were so many people in his way that he doesn't see me properly. Yes, that's why he's looking at me like that… right? Suddenly the images from that night came into my mind along with their words; all color drained from my face with the realization. But they couldn't have successfully erased me from his memories. I was merely forgotten but I'm not lost completely. The teacher broke up my thoughts and welcome back party with a swift usher. I couldn't even think straight the whole class, for the teacher decided to put Sora in the seat in front of me; nice choice. As soon as her back was turned I pulled out my phone, ready to confront Sapphire about all this.

"_Ok when were you going to tell me that Sora and Roxas came back?"_

She replied very quickly, but her response confused me.

"_When was I going to tell you? When were you going to tell me?"_

She didn't know either? Does that mean that Kairi knew the whole time? I shook my head to get her disgusting image out of my head. My eyes looked up and saw the back of his head; his hair never changed except that it got a little lighter since the last time I saw him. His scent drifted toward me and I immediately felt intoxicated. What was it about him that just drove my mind utterly crazy? I looked down quickly, trying to stop myself from acting like creepy fan girl. But I couldn't help myself sometimes. I went back to my phone, trying to distract myself.

"_So if you had no idea and I had no idea, then why didn't Roxas say something to you? Have you see him yet?" _I replied.

"_Not yet, but he's here as well I can tell. I'm going to confront him about it later. Look Rose, try keep yourself together and don't worry about anything. Just go on about your day like you always do and I promise your answers will come to you ok?"_

Easy for her to say; she wasn't the one who witnessed what happened that night. She doesn't know the real reason why Sora and Roxas had disappeared. I didn't bother texting her back; no matter what I would try to say to her she would blow it off and tell me to calm down. Sighing I laid my head down just listening to the teachers mumbled words. I wanted to talk to Sora, write him a note or something. But the way he was looking at me makes me worry and the fact that he hasn't even bothered to turn around and say hi to me makes it worse. No, this would have to be done with just the two of us; no friends, no teachers, and especially no Kairi. I looked out toward the window, watching the wind move the tall grass and the leaves on the trees, and soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The second the bell had rang, an instant crowd gathered around Sora, with Kairi attached to his hip. Before they turned the corner, Kairi snapped her head to me and gave another dirty smile, while clutching onto Sora's arm. Seriously, what did he see in that girl anyway? That wasn't on my top priority list however. I turned my heels and half ran through the halls, scanning every face that I could. When I finally saw the identical pair of deep blue eyes, I dived from the sea of people and grabbed him by his collar and dragged out in the courtyard, where people would usually eat their lunches when it was nice outside. I pulled him in front of me with a slight glare in my eyes. Roxas tried backing away but it was no use.

"Look Rose, I was planning on telling you and Sapphire but-"

"But what Roxas?! What was so important that you couldn't drop a hint on me or Sapphire? Do you know how much my head his spinning?!" I cried as I shook him; I couldn't help it. Everything was just going wrong and out of control once again.

"I have a pretty good idea Rose. Look I can explain all that I need to, but I can't explain all in this short amount of time."

I knew he was going to ask me to wait, but this was something I needed to know before my mind was going to explode. I loosened my grip and sighed; there was nothing I could do to get it out of him. He was going to wait as well, although I'm not sure how he's going to try get time with just me and him without causing some kind suspicion with Sapphire, let along the whole school. Once one person sees us together without Sapphire anywhere near us, things will get much more complicated. His eyes looked left and right and then back at me.

"How do you feel about missing the rest of your classes today?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well why not? You said you wanted to find out what's going on with Sora and I being back here so soon." He replied with puzzlement.

"Well, I mean you're sneaking off with your girlfriend's best friend out of the campus alone. Doesn't that sound the least bit strange to you?" I answered back.

"Somewhat, but as long as nothing looks as more than it should, we should be alright."

"What about Sapphire? Don't you think she's going to notice something out of the ordinary when she notices that both of us are missing at the same time?"

This made Roxas stop and think for a bit. He never thinks things through that well sometimes. But then again, it must be really important if he's willing to cut school, for he's complete book worm and has had straight A's since grades were introduced to us. I titled my head as if that was going to help me get a better angle of what he was thinking. Finally he looked up at me, a light bulb flashing inside his mind.

"Sapphire hasn't seen me at all today, along with the entire school so leaving for me won't cause too much of a stir. All you have to do is fake sick and we'll be home free." He smiled widely.

His plan was that simple? He must've forgot that normally I just walk out of school whenever my heart sees fit. The only I thought of coming up with a plan was for Roxas's sake. I smiled and shook my head, making Roxas stare at her in confusion.

"You obviously forgot how I am Roxas, shame shame." I smirked.

With that being said, Roxas and I walked out of the school grounds and onto the dirt road that we all used to walk on together. Memories of when we were kids started flowing back to me; when Sora used to always make me smile, even if it meant hurting himself in the process. Before I knew it we were at the docks were our old wooden boats still floated from the waves. I didn't even know Roxas had leaded me to this place, for he was walking next to me in silence since we left the school grounds. I looked over to him and he was very deep in thought, doing everything absent mindedly, going through the motions of untying the boat and handing me one of the oars. As we paddled through the gentle waves, my heart started growing very anxious, longing to know what was going on that has them both back home so soon. Although when I tried asking Roxas about it during the ride there, he would shake his head and tell me to wait until we got onto the island. And every time I roll my eyes; time was not on my side today. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we made it to the sandy beaches of my childhood paradise. My mind still didn't understand why Roxas had to drag me so far away.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to go this far, just to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"They're still watching Sora and myself; I'm doing this because they don't have this place under their close eye." His voice was low and somewhat scary.

To make absolute sure for Roxas we went into the heart of the island, which to everyone was the secret cave, which I still don't understand why it's called that if everyone know about it. As we started getting closer and closer to the clearing it had, my legs started feeling heavy and my heart was pounding too fast for its own good. When Roxas finally sat down in the middle and took in a deep breath, my own stopped.

"They managed to get what wanted with Sora when it came to Namine erasing his memories, but it was the controlling him factor that they couldn't do successfully."

"What do you mean "controlling him"?" my voice getting kind of shaky.

"You remember that old story that we used to hear right; the one about the all power keyblade master?"

"Of course, how could I forget it? Sora used to tell me that story whenever I was sad or needed some perking up." I replied slowly, not sure where Roxas was going with this.

He held out his hand as a signal to make me have a seat. Looks like I'm not exactly going to like this next part. I started at him, already growing tired of him beating around the bush. Before I could say anything, he held up his hand making sure my mouth stayed shut.

"You can say whatever you want to say and ask whatever you want to ask when I've finished explaining, ok."

I nodded while making myself comfortable on the dirt ground. With a heavy sigh, Roxas looked up above to see the birds flying overhead. I stared at him intently, ready to consume all the information he was about to give me. His eyes became hazy and sad. Finally pulling himself together he began to tell his story.

**(A/N: Right now the story is now going to be told through Roxas's point of view, so don't confused by it.)**

_It's been about a good three months or so since I've seen Rose or Sapphire or the land that had been my home since I was a child. I could leave very easily if I wanted to, but my brother was here and there was no way I was going to leave him here alone with these people. Who knew they would become as powerful as time went on. And here everyone thought they were just going to another small town gang that grows out as they got older. A hand touched my shoulder but I did not flinch or move. A voice sighed and tried shaking me but I still made no movement._

"_Come on Roxas, snap out of it; you've been staring out into space for the past two days. What has got you into such deep thought?"_

_I turned around to look at one of my only friends that I've made here, Axel. He looked at me with the same concerned look he always had. I sighed and just shook my head, trying to dismiss the subject; he was the only one knew my relationship with Sora and so far he hasn't said a word to anyone, but I never fully trusted him with anything else about my life. The last thing I need is to have Sapphire or Rose in some kind of trouble. _

"_Think about this way Roxas; The Organization is almost done with extracting the memories from Sora and when it's all over, you can take him home and everything will be fine and dandy." He smiled._

_That was the thing; Things weren't going to be fine and dandy, for they never told me what was going on and what they needed him for; all they ever tell me is that he has an amazing power and that one day it will be put to good use. They told me that the reason they couldn't say anything more to me was because I was new and needed to prove I worthy of being told such things. To me, they still sounded like they did when they were first formed; everything was like a game to them. I was starting to have enough of this. I finally turned to Axel, my eyes turning cold with every second. Axel didn't seem scared but just stared at me back._

"_I've already told you many times before; you can't know about what we're planning it's just not something we tell newcomers." Axel tried explaining once again._

"_But he's my brother; I think I have the right to know what is going on with him, considering the fact that you took him without his consent as well."_

_He didn't say anything more and looked away from me. I started at him with cold and hard eyes as I waited for him to start explaining himself on the organization's behalf, but when his eyes kept to the ground and his mouth stayed shut tight, I rolled my eyes and turned away form him._

"_So are you going to tell me or are you seriously going to listen to what they tell you. You know I have the right to know more than anyone in this place. So I want my answers now. What do you need him for that is so important you need to take memories away from him?"_

"_You brother posses the power to wield the Keyblade… Something that has been lost for years on end; For a while, we thought that we would never be able to take over this world without that power, for you see it can be used to be a saving grace, or a gate that opens into hell. We had been searching for countless days and nights, turning over every town and every rock that we could find, just for some clue or glimmer of hope that somewhere out there. We had just about given up all hope until that day we had run into your brother and that girl a few years back…"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My brother and the almighty Keyblade; Are they joking? Because as far as I was concerned it was just some story our parents would tell us so we could go to sleep at night or something to keep us motivated. You know, like how kids tried to be strong like a superhero. I felt a chuckle escape from my throat and Axel turned his head to look at me._

"_I'm sorry but, you know you're talking about a legend right? There is no way you can possibly believe that I mean come on."_

_But Axel made no signs of laughter or joking around and I quickly regretted my short laugh. Maybe he was serious about this; they all were in fact. There was a long silence before Axel took in a deep breath and looked around him before continuing his story. He looked back out towards the window, where our heart shaped moon lay dormant in the sky._

"_It was so sudden how it came to us. At that time they weren't even looking for it and all they were doing was letting off steam. Then suddenly they saw this bright light flash, like lightning. And there right in front of their eyes, was the one and only Keyblade. He didn't know how to use at all or how it came to be, but all he knew was that his little friend was in trouble and I'll give him credit for lasting as long as he did. They tried to get it away from him but the minute their hands touched it, it disappeared as quickly as it came, and he fell. After that, we had spent the rest of our time figuring out how to get him to join our side. So we started to study his actions, habits, and friends, with that girl in particular. At first we figured our biggest problem would be his girlfriend but it turned out to be that same little girl from before. We noticed the way he looked at her, and they way he treated her, like she was precious cargo or something and we knew with her around, there was no possible way to get close enough to him. She was a threat to our plan. So that's how we knew Namine was going to be of some good use. And you know the rest; we captured him and now Namine is making sure his memories don't have anything to do with that girl."_

_When Axel was finished with his story, I couldn't believe my ears. These guys weren't kidding around about this stuff. In that moment I finally decided enough was enough and walked off without saying goodbye or even a thank you to Axel. But he wouldn't let me go like he usually does, for he took a firm hold of my shoulder and turned me around. I gave him an indifferent stare but he wasn't buying it._

"_Look I know what you're thinking and it's not the smartest option right now."_

_I pushed him off him and glared at him. "I'm going to do anything stupid, I'm smarter than that. And anyways, I'm going to get some sleep alright? And don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone about this." And with that, I quickly walked out of the room and into my room. There wasn't much about it, just white walls, and white sheets. The only color in this room was the window which reflected our castle and the large heart shaped moon. I reached over my unmade bed and pulled out a map of the castle from inside one of my pillow cases. It showed a basic layout of all the floors and the routes on how to get there in both long and fast. Sora's room was at the top of the castle with a floor all to his self. My mind kept wandering back and forth on whether or not it was a good idea to already pull the plug on this. What if I mess up his memories permanently? What if I make him paralyzed or something? I put the map back in the pillow case and threw myself on top of it. What was I going to do? I growled quietly to myself as I looked outside of my window. A soft knock hit my door and it slid up to reveal a petite girl with light blond hair, blue eyes, and simple white dress; Namine. I sat up and gave her a confused look as she just smiled at me._

"_Um, can I help you with something?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just come in uninvited but I was starting to become curious about you." She replied as she sat down on one of the white chairs in the room. When did she even step inside? _

"_Curious about me? Why? I'm not exactly high in the rankings, so I'm nothing special." I noted to her as I began to feel myself put a defense up._

"_Well, you are the brother of Sora. I'm curious as to why you joined us rather than try and break him out of here. Are you fine with what I'm doing to your brother? I mean, I know you're not on the Organization's side, yet why let me dissect your brother's memories until we see fit? It's a curious thing." She never looked up at me but pulled out a sketch pad and began drawing something and only looked at me when she was done speaking. Her eyes were soft but cold. I felt myself give her a glare as I folded my arms and shrugged._

"_I don't want to get killed or get my brother killed so might as well just play along until I know I can take him without having to deal with you guys."_

_Namine put down her sketch book and sat next to me on my bed. She sat so close I felt her leg come in contact with mine and she moved her hand down my arm to my hand. She held it lightly as she looked up at me with a soft smile. Something about her was giving me the creeps. I pulled my hand away and scooted off the bed. _

"_Is that all you're here for or do you have something to tell me?" I asked her sharply._

_She didn't any sudden movements but stood back up and walked over to the door. My eyes followed her until she was right in front of it. Her head turned slightly and whispered quietly._

"_Your brother will be ours when I'm done with him. Maybe I should get rid of the memories of you for insurance—_

_Namine never finished for I lunged for her and pinned her up against the wall, my arm over her throat, making a loud thud. I could feel the sudden seep out of my pores as I stared at her now frightened face. But it disappeared as quickly, making me confused for a moment. She let a small giggle but was again cut off from me putting more pressure on her throat. _

"_S-so feisty ar-aren't you?" she managed to choke out._

"_If you try to mess with his memories anymore… I swear…" my voice trailed off… I sounded so dark, almost like them, I almost scared myself. But I had to keep my composure to show this girl I mean business. She laughed again as she pulled down my arm and brought her face close to mine and put a kiss on my lips. I quickly pushed her to the side and onto the ground. Wiping my mouth, I glared at her, feeling the slight urge to kick her. She stood back up while trying to catch her breath and opened the door. She smirked and shrugged._

"_Let's see who gets there first, then." She waved as the door closed and the sound of her running footsteps drifted away. _

_Immediately, the fear rushed up inside me, I could feel my heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird. I tore open my pillow and looked over the map, trying to find the quickest route to Sora's chamber. Finding one I stuffed the paper in my pocket, and grabbed the sword they issued me when I joined. I saw Namine's book still on the table, and grabbed that with me. I ran out of my room and began following the path on the map. I could see some of the Organization members appear before me; Namine must've tipped them off about what I was planning to do. They began throwing their weapons but I dodged them easily. When I reached the end of the hallway I opened another door that nothing but flights of stairs. I took in a deep breath and running, skipping as many steps as I could. After clearing about three flights, there was a big platform that separated me from the next set of stairs. In the middle was Axel, with his weapons in his hands. I pulled my swords out as I cautiously walked towards him. He lowered them as I got closer to him._

"_Roxas you're being stupid! Stop trying to do a rescue mission and just go back to your room and I'll sort this thing out for you."_

"_Axel, move out of my way." I called out, walking a little faster from seeing the corner of Namine's dress disappear from the top stair step._

"_Roxas I don't want to hurt you…" He sighed when he saw I had no intention of stopping._

"_Then move. Out. Of. My. Way." I stated more clearly for him since he seemed to be deaf. I raised my sword out to him and pulled it close, ready to strike. Axel sighed again and looked up at me._

"_Alright then, suit yourself." _

_He raised one hand up and a dark pool appeared on the platform, where these silver creatures emerged along with black creatures. Axel gave me a smirk and lunged towards me. I quickly moved out of his way and began fighting my way through the creatures. They looked just the creatures we read in old story books, "heartless" and "nobodies", but there was no way they could be real… right? But I didn't have time to think about that now I dodged two and slain three. Axel was still on my heels and threw his weapons at me. I blocked with my sword and sent them back to him. When I finally reached the entrance to the stairs I slammed the door behind me and began to run up the next flights of stairs. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the top to where Sora's chamber was. I didn't even realize that Axel and those had stopped following me or maybe never even tried after I closed the door. I looked up to see a large white door in front of me. Wasting no time I barged in to find, nothing in the room, but a large pod. There was a large black computer with a bunch of numbers and many different screens, one of them which showed a silhouette of Sora and a percentage bar that reached a hundred percent. I could feel my stomach drop. I knew they had succeeded in erasing Rose from his memories, but was I still there? Was I too late? When I looked to the side of the computer, I found Namine unconscious on the ground. Guess that answers that question. I walked over to the pod to try and find something that could break it open. I tried breaking it with my sword but it didn't leave a scratch. I was starting to become aggravated and threw the sword on the ground. _

"_Come on Sora, if you can hear me; help me figure out how to open this thing! I'm going to get you home and we can get you away from these people!" I yelled out._

_But all I got was silence. I could feel tears fill up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them as I tried to find something on the computer that could open the pod. After some time looking around I finally found the program to unlocking and opening the stupid thing Sora was trapped._

"_Alright, I found a way to open it Sora! Don't worry I'll have you out of this a sec!" I smiled as I began to crack the code in opening it._

_When it was all clear the pod flashed brightly along the lines of the openings and bloomed outward, revealing to me my brother who I hadn't seen in months. I dashed to the pod and caught him as he fell out. He sounded like he was sound asleep. I was relieved that he was ok, but I couldn't dwell on it for long._

"_Sora? Come on Sora wake up! Sora?!" I shook him in order to help with waking him._

_He stirred quietly and his eyes slowly blinked until they were fully open. He yawned and sat up, while rubbing the back of his head._

"_Roxas…? What time is it?"_

_I sighed with relief. He still knows who I am at least. I stood up and helped him onto his feet. He looked around with curious eyes. Did he even have any idea where he was? _

"_Sora? Do you know where you are or what this place is?" I asked slowly._

"_Not really. I mean I think I may have seen this place, but it's kind of fuzzy. Where do we get out of here? I want to go home and sleep in an actual bed." He stretched his arms up as he yawned again._

_I looked around and then to the map I had in my jacket. I was so worried about Sora and what was left of his memory that I never thought of an escape route out of here once I found him and got him. I looked around nervously and then down to Namine, who was still out cold. I wonder what she had hit herself with or who had hit her? Sora began looking around as well but didn't have any better luck. He suggested the front door but I shook my head quickly, because I could only imagine the forces the Organization has down there. After finding nothing that could really help us, all I could was barricade the door and hope I might see a way out. Sora sat next to me quietly, lost in some sort of thought._

"_What are you thinking about Sora?" I asked him._

"_It's nothing. I just hope I can get home soon so I can call Kairi. She must be worried about me since I haven't called her since… wait when was the last time I called her…" his voice trailed off._

_I was hoping that the computer was lying to me but there was only one way to find out. I mean just because he remembered Kairi first doesn't mean he isn't thinking of Rose too… He has to remember her… right?_

"_Well, I'm sure Rose is worried sick about you too. Make sure you call her after Kairi."_

"…_Rose?" was his only response._

_I let a sad sigh as I shook my head. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach with the thought of how was Rose was going to react when she hears the news. Sora tilted his head, trying to see my expression but I kept it blank. I have to deal with one problem at a time. _

"_We need to get out of here Sora."_

"_Well, the only exit out of here, you covered up for some reason so I'm not much help to you. There aren't any vents either… What are we going to do?"_

"_I'll tell you one thing; we're not just going to sit here anymore."_

_When Sora didn't respond I turned to him to find him passed out on the floor. I quickly looked up and grabbed my sword, ready to attack whatever got to Sora. But there was nothing except for a man who came out from hiding behind the pod Sora was previously in. I couldn't see his face however because it wrapped in dark red bandages all the way around his head. He walked over to us but stopped three feet away. When I lifted my sword up more, he put his hand out._

"_Please, there is no need for that. I'm only here to help you out of a messy situation." His voice was deep and echoed throughout the room._

"_Who are you?"_

"_That isn't important right now; you were right about the Organization regrouping and waiting for you at the entrance. You wouldn't last more than a few seconds."_

"_So you're the one who knocked out Namine?" I asked him._

"_Yes and your brother. It will make things easier. Now as for Sora's memories…"_

"_I know they are completely and erased from his mind." I sighed._

"_Actually, that's not entirely correct."_

_My head shot up and I ran over to him._

"_What do you mean not correct? I remember the computer saying that the memories were hundred percent gone!"_

"_That was true, until you started banging all over the pod and the keys of the computer. The meter went back down to ninety-five percent, so five percent of his memories of that girl are still intact."_

"_Well that's a good thing right?! I mean there is still a chance that his memories could just come back!" I felt myself put too much into what this man too fast for Rose._

"_All he really has are glimpses and staccato like memories of her and if what I heard from them is correct, any kind of way of having him remember anything about her would cause him severe pain, but I'm not sure if they managed to get that up and running in him."_

_I hung my head as I sighed in slight defeat._

"_Well, there is still a chance. So could you help me out like you said you were?" I looked back up and smiled._

_The man outstretched arm with his palm open behind him and a dark portal appeared and in it was an entrance to my room. I walked back and picked up Sora on my back and carried him over to the portal. I looked back over to the man with bandages and gave him and nod in appreciation._

"_Thank you."_

"_Just remember that you are not out of the woods yet, but just in a small clearing. I will stay here and try to find a way to reprogram the memories that Namine stored on the computer and back into Sora. I will contact you whenever something changes or if the situation changes with the Organization." He nodded as well and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. I stuffed in my pocket and walked through portal and just like that, the portal disappeared and I was back in my room with Sora still out. I carried him over to his room and then put myself on my bed and instantly fell asleep._

**(A/N: Back to Rose's point of view)**

"After I woke up and Sora woke up, everything was the same. I told him that whatever he said to me about the white room was just a crazy and… that was that." Roxas finished his story and looked at me, waiting for a response.

But I didn't have any words. So much had happened to him, to both of them I felt sick to stomach. So he didn't have some memories of me, but they weren't enough to get him to even get a glimpse of my name or anything. I was just one of those old childhood friends you remember one day you're going through your old stuff. I could feel tears forming as the thought of Sora being so close yet so far away from stuck in mind like glue. When I looked back up at Roxas, I noticed that there was the reflection of flames coming off his face. When did he start a fire?

"So… he's gone for good?" I asked as a tear from my eye.

"The man in the bandages said there might be a way to reverse the effect but who knows how long that will take and with the warning that he might get hurt if tries to remember you too much…" Roxas looked away nervously, as if scared to meet my eyes.

I felt more tears fall until I couldn't hold them in anymore. I put my face in my hands and tried to hold in my sobs. I head Roxas move and put his arms around me. He stroked my back gently, telling me that it was ok to cry. My tears became bigger and my sobs were audible and I sat there for what seemed like hours before I pulled away from and sniffled.

"Sorry about your shirt." I managed to get out when I noticed a big wet stain on his shirt.

He merely shrugged and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry about it." Was all he said.

I looked up to the hole at the top of the secret cave and noticed that the bright blue sky was replaced with a black sky with many twinkling stars. I didn't realize how late it gotten. I mentioned that we should probably get back home and he nodded in agreement. No doubt that Sapphire knew something had to be up now. As Roxas rowed both of us back home, I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at the black water.

"Hey Roxas?" I said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"When we get back, you should tell Sapphire about what really happened and why you were really gone. You can tell that I knew too. I don't want you to take all of the blame. Ok?"

Roxas nodded quietly as he rowed a little faster now.

"If it helps I can try and help you avoid Sora."

"Why?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"You are in a lot of pain with the whole situation. So until you can cope with it better I can help you avoid him, like make take different routes to his classes or giving you a heads up if he's ever around you. At least until you're not so sad… I'm trying to do this to be mean…"

"I know Roxas thank you. I'll take you up on that offer." I half smiled as I tried to not think of his name; even that was tearing me to pieces.

When we arrived at the docks. We both parted ways without saying goodbye. I once again snuck through my window as I hear my mother franticly calling everyone and anyone about where I could be. She must be drunk because she never worries this much. I didn't bother to go downstairs and just kicked off my shoes and lay on my bed while looking through my phone. No text from Sapphire yet. I wonder if Roxas has called her yet. After about thirty minutes that thought was made, I heard rocks being thrown at my window. I opened it without a second thought as Sapphire climbed into my room. Her eyes were red and puffy, similar to mine. I looked at her with dead eyes as she stared back with furious ones. She raised her hand and slapped my hard in the face. I held my ground and only looked down at the ground.

"You're so stupid Rose… If I had known that that was the reason why you were so sad or the way you were acting… you should've told me! You should've…" I could tears falling as she hit me again. I held my ground but my face was starting to sting.

There was nothing I could say to her but just pull into a hug, where it was her turn to cry on my shoulder. She hugged me back tight as she could and cried loudly. We sat on the ground until the first rays of sunlight shined over the horizon. But I didn't hate the light this time, but I didn't love it. I just stared at it while I thought of Sora and hoped with everything I had that he would come back to me… Somehow.


	5. Missing Memories

When the alarm clock went off for school, I threw my pillow at it, knocking it over on the hard floor. My eyes burned and felt heavy. Sapphire went home when she felt the light hit her face. She didn't wake me up this morning like she normally would. I wonder if she will even be at school today. I stretched out and stepped into my bathroom for a morning shower. I was so tired and emotionally drained from last night I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes. I stepped in and let the hot water and steam on my skin and hair. I tried to keep my mind on simple like I need to wash my hair next and that I have a test today in school and to not let Sapphire talk me into joining any clubs. My arms felt sore and my head was pounding. I stepped out the shower and wiped off the condensation on the mirror as I looked over my wet face before drying it off with a small towel. After wrapping my hair up in one towel and around my body with another, I stepped out into my freezing room. There was one of my uniforms already laid out for me along with socks and a ribbon to tie my hair up. I smiled to myself as I picked up my phone that was next to it. It was blinking a blue light as saw that it was a message from Sapphire.

"_I'm going to be late for school today. Roxas said he'll walk you today so just wait up for him, he's never late. Also… I know why you didn't say anything and I forgive you. We will figure a way to fix this mess but until then, stay strong for me ok? See you later."_

I flipped my phone closed as I sighed and laid at the edge of my bed. I heard a gentle knocking at my door and I motioned for them to come in without looking up.

"You know if you just stay in that bath towel, you'll catch a cold."

"Thanks for the tip Nikki, I'll try and remember that." I replied as I sat up to face her.

Nikki was the maid around the house and basically my mother ever since I can remember. Whenever mom was out drinking or attending fancy parties, Nikki was the one who stayed with me and colored or played dolls, and later video games, until the wee hours of the morning. She was about the same age as my mother, but was more simple looking; no makeup on her clear peach colored face, a light blue dress to signal her job position and her hair up in a long ponytail. She began to clean up parts of my room as I went to my dresser to pull out a bra and panties.

"I heard mother was worried about me last night; how much did she have to drink?" I asked her while I slipped them on.

"Half the liquor cabinet was empty by the time I got here. I think she had lost some money and still can't deal with the fact that you guys don't live in the city. It's just the same old same old." Nikki shook her head as she straightened up some books on my shelf.

I scoffed as I tied up my wet hair and buttoned up the silk white shirt. So far so good, I thought to myself. All I had to do was make sure to keep my mind focused on what I had to do at that moment and I should be able to make it through the day without breaking down… that much. After slipping on my skirt, I went back into the bathroom to dry my hair and finish getting ready. Every part of my body felt sore and my eyes felt like they were moving in slow motion. I pulled my now lightly curled hair into the silk blue ribbon and stared at myself in the mirror. I still looked like I was hit by a bus, but at least it wasn't as obvious. Nikki was still in my room, making my bed and putting away clothes; I smiled and gave her a small wave before leaving my room. Roxas had texted me, saying he was on his way to the house. Better make sure my mother is still sounding asleep. Once I made it to the bottom step with a small creak, I heard a loud snore from the living room. I turned my head to find her lying on the couch with an empty wine glass in hand and an empty bottle turned on its side on the wooden floor. I rolled my eyes and stepped outside while slamming the door as loud as I could. I could hear my mother screaming from inside the house. I laughed and stepped off the porch and began walking to the end of the street where a tall and old lamp post stood. Roxas was there waiting patiently, while looking through his phone. When he heard my footsteps, he immediately put it away and smiled at me.

"Well good morning sunshine. You look lovely this morning. May I escort you on this walk to our education learning center?" He bowed as he raised one of hands to his lips and kissed it.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to keep me happy even if it meant him looking like a complete idiot just like… No. No no no. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. I don't want to hurt his feelings by looking sad. So I kept the smile on my face as he stood up straight and smiled back.

"I'm actually going to meet up with some of my friends this morning so we could all walk together. You don't mind do you?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him. What was I supposed to say? No? He linked arms with me as we started walking in the direction of a different neighborhood. He made some small talk with me as we walked, like asking how I slept the night before, and how the weather seems like it's just getting hotter and hotter with each passing hour. But all that seemed so distant to me as I tried to focus on each step that hit the dirt trail. From the far end of my conscious, I heard a beat being played. I snapped out of my focus and looked over to see Roxas with a pair of black sunglasses and playing a song from his phone. He began to lip sync with the song and putting his hands in the air like he was being cool. I tried to hold in my laughter as he pretended to throw money into the air. He then turned up the song and as if on cue, a group of students come from around the corner, all with identical matching sunglasses to Roxas. They all had the song playing in sync with their phones and doing the same movements as him. When we walked closer, I noticed that it was Hayner, Pence, Riku, and Olette. I couldn't hold in my laughter this time as held onto my side as they joined us in our group. They all waved hello to me and high fived Roxas. Olette then handed me an extra pair of sunglasses.

"Roxas told us that you were feeling down, so we are here to help turn that frown upside down… at least until we get on campus." Olette smiled at me as I took the glasses from her.

I couldn't believe Roxas went to all this trouble. I forgot how much he and Sora were alike. Normally it's Sapphire who gets Roxas' charm but… I shook my head and slipped my glasses on and let myself smile for the first time in what felt like weeks. They all restarted the song and I joined them in their dancing all the way to the campus. I let myself laugh and act like a dork with the rest of them. They were all doing this for me. I didn't feel as alone as I did before. When we reached the campus, they all turned off their phones and burst out laughing.

"I hope you know that you owe us big time for that. I say a week's worth of ice cream would be just enough." Pence folded his arms and nodded his head to me as if it was an official agreement.

"Come on Pence I don't think you need a week's worth of ice cream or even a day's worth at that." Hayner laughed as he patted Pence's slightly round stomach.

It made all of us laugh once again and I couldn't believe how happy I felt. How relaxed I was. It was like nothing was ever wrong to begin with. Maybe today will be a good day. Just don't think about it. After Hayner, Pence, and Olette said their goodbyes to have some of their own personal time with Roxas, I sat there on one of the benches in the courtyard by myself. Roxas kept saying how he didn't want to leave me alone but insisted. I didn't want to keep from his friends anymore than I already had. I let out a deep sigh and dug through my bag for my music. I could already feel the happiness wearing off and I needed to find something to occupy the last few minutes before school started.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sit here with you, do you?"

I looked up to find Riku still standing there with a smirk on his face. I had forgotten he was even there. He was a very quiet person ever since we were kids, yet somehow he ended up being Sora's best friend… damn it. Don't think about it, don't think about it. I motioned for him to sit and he did while looking up at the morning sky.

"Normally, this would be the time where I go and find that dork but Kairi has him attached to her hip. She must've done something messed up again and doesn't him finding out; namely from me."

"How can you be so certain she did something?" I asked. This gave me a small interest, enough to make me raise my head up at him. Just take deep breaths Rose… everything's alright…

"Because she's never this attached to him; the last time that this happened she had cheated on him for a whole month. When the guy broke things off, he threatened to tell Sora about the whole thing. For the next three months, she never let him out of her sight. She always made him join clubs and go on dates with her. By the end he looked so exhausted from her that when her ex-lover moved away, she went back to ignoring him and only calling him every once in a while… I wonder what she did this time…" he thought to himself.

I didn't know how to respond. A part of me always knew that Kairi was a cheater and never cared for him as much as I did but… I never thought of it as her actually trying to hide something from him.

"Sorry, I heard you guys don't talk that much these days. Roxas said it was some big fight or something. I didn't mean to bring him up."

So that's what Roxas has been telling people so that they don't think of anything really weird going on. I'll have to remember to bake him a cake or something for everything he's doing for me. I nodded my head quickly to Riku so that way we change the subject. Before he could open his mouth, the door to the courtyard opened, I saw a glimpse of red hair and a beautiful smile before Riku shoved a paper in my face.

"So the sign up for clubs is going up today. What are thinking of joining?" He asked quickly.

I moved the paper back a bit to better read it better. Thank you Riku, I thought as I felt my heart slow back down to a normal speed. I looked over the list for as long as I could, studying every name as slow and carefully as I could until Riku lowered the paper for me and there was no one but other students from our class.

"Well, I would prefer not to join any clubs. I'd rather sleep my days away." I stretched.

"Ok, then let me rephrase the question; what clubs is Sapphire going to force you into this year?" Riku chuckled.

"Oh well in that case, most likely that dance club. She thinks it helps me think better, and as she always says she'd rather have me sore than fat." I shrugged and giggled a little. Sapphire I hope you get here soon.

The two minute warning bell rang and everyone either stood up or leaned away from the walls and began filing into the buildings. I got up quickly, waved goodbye to Riku and began walking by myself to my first class. All I needed to do was focus on my classes and the day will go by fast. This will be a piece of cake. For the first half of the day it was. Teachers were boring and pointless and the work was too easy. It was the class I had before lunch that was scaring me. It was the class I had both Kairi and Sora in. Sora still sat in front of me, which didn't help me anymore than him simply being there. I rushed to that class and sat in my seat while quickly putting my headphones over my ears and putting something on, anything to distract me for the next thirty to forty-five minutes. I saw them walk into the class, with Kairi wrapped around his arm. Sora smiled at everyone but he just looked tired. Looks like Riku was right. After having to separate from the bell, Kairi took her seat in the front corner of the room and Sora took his seat in front of me. My heart started pounding hard against my chest. I looked down at my desk and held the strap of my bag to my nose. I turned up my music to distract me more while the teacher began speaking and drawing on the dry erase board. I kept trying to take deep breaths as I focused on the lyrics of the song. Memories of Roxas' story and that night kept flashing in my mind. I kept shaking my head but they wouldn't go away. Damn it I must look like an idiot from here. But no one was paying attention to me… except for Sora. I looked up to meet his deep blue eyes that looked confused. My heart stopped and my breath got caught in my throat. He said something but I couldn't hear because of the blasting music. He then looked to my ears and nodded as he moved his hand over to pull my headphones down. I felt his fingers brush the side of my face and I felt myself turn pink.

"No wonder you couldn't hear me; your music is really loud."

"Did you need something or…?" I managed to say calmly.

"I was asking if you had an extra pen or something but you kept shaking your head so I didn't know if you were saying no or what… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly while handing him the pen I was using.

"Thank you." He said but didn't turn back around.

"Do you need something else?" I asked. I was starting to feel tears.

"Yeah, do you know the answer to number seven? I mean I would ask Kairi but the teacher partnered us up and I'm yours… you didn't hear him when he was explaining the assignment?"

You have got to be kidding me. Of all the people he could've paired us up with. I couldn't let this freak me out. I couldn't let him see me freak out. But the way he looked at me like I was some sort of stranger… I just shook my head as I pulled out another pen. Just breathe…

"My music was too loud. I didn't even realize that we had an assignment."

"I bet I could hear it from where I was sitting. But it's ok. Let's just finish this ok?" He smiled.

I felt a little of me melt inside. His smile was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But I couldn't dwell on it for long. I didn't want him to think that I'm weirder than he already thought I was. The class went extremely slow as I worked with Sora to finish this stupid packet. How many damn pages were there?! I kept my headphones on but with one of them down so I could hear Sora if he needed to ask me something. Halfway through it Sora looked up from working and leaned over to me. I looked up in shock and I felt my face turn red in a split second as I moved back.

"Can I help you?!" I whispered loudly.

Sora shook his head and sat back. He looked guilty and almost confused?

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I decided to… I was just curious as to what you were listening to but instead of asking…"

My eyes opened wide. That was something he would always do to me before they took him. Whenever he wanted to hear my music he would always either steal my headphone or lean up on me with our faces touching so he could hear it that way. I would always laugh and feel myself blush whenever he did that. But how did he remember something like that? Was it just a coincidence? Or was it one of the few memories he had left of me?

"D-don't worry about it. Hey, we just have one more page." I tried to change the subject while I tried to hide my slight happiness and sadness under my voice.

He picked up his pen and worked fast. We didn't speak for the rest of class. When the bell rang Sora immediately got up and left my pen on my desk and turned to have Kairi give him a long hug like they hadn't seen each other in years. Her eyes wondered over to me and she gave a glare. But this one looked more menacing and cold than all the others she gave me. I rolled my eyes as I picked my stuff up and put my headphones on right while turning up the volume. When I walked out the door, I swear I could feel Sora's eyes follow me all the way out. I immediately took a deep breath and slid down on a set of lockers. I managed to be in the same room with him without crying or having a heart attack. Was it because I was growing numb? Or I just imply didn't care anymore? I pushed my headphones over my ears more as I tried to block everything out. I wish this wasn't happening. I wish Sora would remember me. I wish he would remember everything about me, about everything we went through as kids. I suddenly felt a slightly hard kick to my side. I fell over and looked up very annoyed with people who weren't looking where they were going. But there was nobody in the halls anymore; I must've missed the bell. Towering above me was none other than Kairi with Selphie right behind her. I stood up but only to be pushed back down. Selphie snickered behind her as Kairi put a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"What did I say about talking to Sora? I told you to back off. He doesn't care about you anymore obviously, so stop making a fool of yourself." She smirked as she kicked me in the side.

That one hurt a bit. I held my stomach as I tried to stand up again but she pushed me into the lockers at full force and started kicking me along with her friend. I never wanted to fight her; I didn't want to sink to her level. But after a full kick to the face was when something snapped inside the door I was trying to hold in for so long. I pulled her leg to one side making her lose balance which gave me enough time to stand back up and shove her into the opposite lockers. The sound was loud and resonated throughout the hall. Kairi looked just as shocked as I did. She then lunged at me and I quickly moved out of the way but only to be caught by her friend who held my hands back and wrapped her leg around my ankles. Kairi then laughed and started slapping me across the face hard.

"No. One. Cares. About. You. Just. Do. Everyone. A. Favor. And— she said with every slap but until I bit her hand and broke free and punched her square in the jaw.

She screamed from pain as she held her mouth. I saw small drops of crimson liquid fall from her mouth. Students started emerging from their classrooms to see what all the noise was about. Kairi had tears coming down her face but that didn't stop her from lunging back at me, pushing me back down and kicking me so hard in the stomach that the wind was knocked out of me. The students quickly huddled around us, which gave Kairi the advantage. All I could feel was the pain from her kicks and hear screaming the yelling from the students and the teachers trying to break up the fight. There was nothing I could but put my arms over the head and curl up into a tight ball and wait for her to be done. I looked up to see Roxas and Riku trying their hardest to get to me but the crowd wouldn't budge. Sapphire was on the other side of them, too scared to do anything. I saw the bottom of Kairi's shoe and quickly tucked my head back down. I wanted her stop but I couldn't move. No one was going to help me.

"Sora… Help me please…" I whispered under all of the shouting.

"KAIRI!" A loud shout came over the crowd.

The noise quieted around me as they opened up to let someone through. Kairi immediately backed up from me as she tried to explain herself but it all sounded too muffled. I then felt a pair of hands help me up. My vision was still a little blurry but I saw Kairi still holding her jaw as well with a scared look in her eyes. The whole crowd quickly returned to their classes like rats as the administration took a hold of Kairi and rushed her to the nurse's office. I think I saw a cop with them but I couldn't tell. My breathing felt shallow and weak from all of her kicks. I could feel all of my weight leaning on one person. But who? I turned my head slowly to see who saved me. I still couldn't see very well but all I could make up was chocolate brown spiked hair and deep blue eyes… I pushed myself off him and starting limping towards the exit. The tears were falling with no stopping. He still came for me even though he didn't know who I was.

"Wait! You should go to the nurse's office. You look really hurt!" He called after me.

I clenched my fists tight as I tried to not make audible sobs. I turned back to him as I saw general concern in his eyes.

"Why do you care about me? Shouldn't you go check on your girlfriend? After all she's more important to you anyway… I'm nothing to you… So leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran out of the building.

My whole body hurt but I wanted to get out there. I wanted to out of this building, out of the school, out of this town. I ran for miles until I reached the edge of the water and ran over to the dock where the boats were tied. I untied mine as I began to paddle toward the only place where things made sense; where everything was the same. I paddled until my arms felt like they were going to cramp up. When I reached the island I pulled up boat up on the snow white sand and fell onto it with the tears falling from the corners of my eyes. I stared up at the afternoon sun as a few clouds passed overhead. I could feel my breathing starting to return to normal. A few hours had passed before the tears dried up and I could feel my legs regain some feeling. That girl may look weak but she can sure kick. I sat up from where I was I looked over the ocean. The waves where and the breeze was nice. I breathed in the salty air before standing up and going to one of the little huts where we usually kept first aid kits. I put Band-Aids on the small cuts, applied some gel onto some of the swollen areas on my face and then pulled out a used stereo. I walked to the smaller island with the paopu tree and set the stereo on the branch that everyone would sit on. I put a song on and began to start some basics in dancing. I pointed my foot to the front and back each time for a little while before I started doing low to medium to high kicks in order to stretch me out. Once I felt like that was enough I began to dance a small routine that I had been working for a few weeks now. I let my hair whip around every time I turned or when I twirled a few times. My feet always stayed pointed as I tried to come up with better moves. My hands moved with grace and my feet mimicked the movements. When the bridge of the song came I twirled until I had enough momentum to leap into the now setting sun. When it was over I landed in a split with my arms arced into the air and my head, letting my hair cover my face. I felt free almost as I tried to catch to my breath and start again. For once what seemed like a long time, I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking of Kairi, Sora, anything. All that mattered was how I was going to dance and what move went perfect with the next. It wasn't until the sun was halfway into the ocean did I think it was time for me to head back. I tied wet hair into a messy ponytail as I unbuttoned some of the buttons on my shirt. I felt good. I felt like nothing could hurt me. Kairi's injuries didn't even hurt me anymore. As I turned off the stereo and pulled it off from the branch, in order to put it back, I was stopped from one person applause.

"Wow… I didn't know you could dance… I mean not that we know each other but…"

Sora looked down awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. I looked down. You do you know that I can dance… You used to watch me all the time before…

"What are you doing here?" was all I said.

"Well, I felt really guilty for Kairi's actions and I saw how you were and I was worried that you fell down somewhere, so I tried to follow you. But then I lost you I didn't know where you were and I don't know why… but something told me that you were going to be here… but I don't know how I know that when I don't even know your name…"

I walked over to him and put down the stereo. He looked over my face and I could see sadness and disappointment in his eyes before he looked down.

"I'm sorry that Kairi did this to you. I mean I know she has some enemies but she seems to have some real grudges against you. What happened between you two?"

Part of me wanted to walk past him. The other wanted to shake him and make him see that he knew who I was. But I just lied instead.

"We got into a stupid fight way back in the day. But girls hold elementary grudges for years so that must be why… I don't really know. But you don't need to say sorry for anything. Now if you'll excuse me." I tried to move past him but I felt his hand firmly hold onto mine. I wanted to look back but then I would start crying. I just looked down at our two shadows.

"Can I… at least know your name?" He asked as his hand softened but still held on tight.

I felt my hand move to intertwine our fingers together. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted him to remember me… but I was only fooling myself. I pulled my hand back hard and held my arm with the stereo in hand.

"My name is Rose…" I said as I walked along to the bridge and into the small hut.

Once the door closed I placed the stereo back on its place on the dusty shelf. I walked towards the docks where my boat was and started to row myself back home. As I looked over to the island, I saw Sora looking out to me, confused and worried. And then he was gone. I couldn't tell if it was just the darkness creeping over my eyesight or if it looked like he fell. I turned away and started looking towards home. I wish I could tell you but then you'll just I'm crazy… I paddled faster until the island was a smaller one in the distance. I had to stay away from him… He needed to figure this out on his own…

(A/N: Sora's POV)

I watched her run out of the building like she was scared of me. What did I do to this girl? I couldn't think about that now, Kairi looked like she was seriously hurt and I needed to talk to her. As I took a few steps towards the nurse's office, I felt myself stop in my tracks and look over to where that girl exited from. I felt this feeling of worry wash over me. Where did she go? Was she ok? Did she fall and hurt herself more? I then took a few steps towards the door but then I stopped myself again. No, you need to go be with your girlfriend no matter how much you're upset with her. Making up my mind I began walking into the nurse's office, where Kairi laid on one of the beds with a huge ice pack on her face. That girl must've really struck a good one. I felt myself chuckle. Wait, that wasn't funny. Why am I laughing about Kairi's pain? Something is really off with me today.

"_Sora I bet you I can kick her ass any day!"_

"_Please don't – You'll only make her madder at you than she already is."_

"_I don't care! She needs to understand that I'm not someone she can just push around."_

My head suddenly began to hurt and slight ringing was resonating in my ears. What the hell? Where did that come from? Who did I have that conversation with? I didn't catch the name but it sounded like a girl… and she did not get along with Kairi. I tried to shake it off but just as quickly as it left, it came back stronger.

"_One of these I'm going to get out of here and finally be free."_

"_Without me? Gee thanks!"_

"_I couldn't leave you here by yourself Sora, you'd come with me because let's face it; without me you wouldn't know which way is up!" she giggled._

My head felt like it was on fire. I fell to my knees, which ended up grabbing one of the nurse's attentions. She tried to say something to me but it sounded too muffled. All I could hear was the random conversations going on and the girl's voice that rang loud and clear. Wait… that sounded like that girl from class. My ears started ringing louder as her voice began to dance along my mind. Then fear went up my back and I felt myself stand up quickly and run out of the nurse's office and out of the building. Where was she? Where was she?! I looked frantically left and right but there no sign of her anywhere. I quickly took off from the campus and on a dirt trail that I always took… she always took this way too. We would always walk together… wait, no we didn't? Or did we? I hit myself in the head as I tried to focus on what direction I was going. I looked up towards the island. I haven't visited that place since I was kid. And here I was, untying one of the old boats and paddling myself over there. When I reached it I pulled my boat next to another. It was hers; it had to be. I could hear music being played from a smaller connected by a wooden bridge. I saw someone dancing against the setting sun… and she looked absolutely beautiful. I recognized some of the moves when she showed them to me… But I had never seen or talked to this girl in my life. What was going on? I quietly walked to where she was and watched her dance for the rest of the time until she was finished. She looked like she was going to go back in and I instinctively started clapping. Damn it why did you do that stupid? Now she looks scared and… sad? Why does she look sad? Why does she always look sad when she sees me? I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to me long enough. It was like she was trying to get away from me. As she walked to the side I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I quickly grabbed her hand and held it. I didn't want her to leave me. I didn't want her to be sad. I wanted to see that smile… But why? And more to the point how would I know what she smile looks like when I had never seen it? Yet, I didn't want to let her go until I saw her smile… But she yanked her hand back and ran off. I watched her all the way to the boat and paddle off back to where we lived. I stayed and sat at the edge of the bridge, letting my feet dangle below. What was it about this girl? I shouldn't have asked. My head immediately began burning again sending off the bridge and onto the white sand. Her face kept flashing into my mind of what seemed like different situations and ages. How long did I seem to know this girl? My head started burning more and my vision was starting to look red. Then a strong memory came into view. I was running to a group of older guys who were beating on someone. I felt so worried that I jumped into action without thinking twice. When they saw me they looked in shock as to what suddenly appeared in my hand. I couldn't see it very well but I tried to use to save whoever was on the ground. The last bit was a big blur but I remember seeing that girl again, a lot younger though. She smiled at me and then it was over. My vision was now looking at the island casted over by night but with someone wearing a pure white cloak looking down at me.

"Looks like some of them resisted." A girls voice as she squatted down to me and lifted up my chin to get a better look at my face.

"Don't worry, I'll make that pain go away soon enough"." She said as she pressed to fingers to my forehead.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**To anyone who actually reads this far as of now, thanks for taking the time to read through all of it so far and I hoped you've liked it.**

**As of now, I am writing a bunch of ff for "Last of Us" so this story is being put on hold, but hopefully it'll be updated soon! Thanks for reading as of now! More will come in time :)**


End file.
